duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Moon, the Enlightened White Knight
Eternal Moon, the Enlightened White Knight is a member of the White Knights and their only Lunatic Emperor. It unfortunately is also a super-dud junk rare and is thus a shame to the White Knights, sadly. Story A muscular, bipedal Angel Command that has a striking resemblance to . While it is not described in the background story, in his flavor text he is said to be an "Invincibility Incarnate" and his right hand alone can crush the moon, indicating that he should be one of the more powerful White Knight generals. He is around the size of a planet just like other lunatic emperors. As he is never described in the background story, it is unknown where he had ended up. There are 3 possibilities, however; *He was defeated by ADAM & EVE, the Creation Gods. *He was destroyed by the Dead Sea Dragon along with the Pillar of Feather. *The moon in his name represents Lunacy and this turns out as "Eternal Lunacy". Therefore, he is the lunatic that never dies. Of course, story creature power does not represent actual card power, so let us see what kind of crud it is. Card Explanation The first glaring problem that this card has is it is an 8 to 11000 power Ultimate Evolution Creature that evolves from only Light Evos. Ultimate Evolution Creatures usually have around 12000 to 25000 power with a uber-powerful effect going with them (At that time! Now anything are stronger than Ultimate Evolution Creatures). Another thing they had is that they don't restrict their evolution creatures, save for Rising NEX, The Enlightened, which is another bunch of crud. This means that this creature should have some really powerful effect going with it..... OR IS IT? Seriously, the truth is....IT DOES NOT. Its effect basically sums up as if it's tapped, if you have no shields, you cannot be attacked. Seems great right? NO. The thing has NO REMOVAL RESISTANCE, it has to be tapped, and you need to have no shields, so Redzone, Deadzone or Redzone X and it's instantly out. Now even the seemingly medicore Saurpio outclasses it, and it's an easy to send out Dragheart. In fact, it's even anti-synergy with White Knight decks since it is anti-synergy with ! Another thing it has is is literally cluttered with extremely powerful cards like Bolshack Cross NEX, Twilight Sigma and Beginning Romanov. In fact you can say that this is the only junk rare of this set, and since there's only 1 to 2 SR in a box, pulling this is basically nuclear-landmine type of bad. In fact it might be a glaring design miss as the civilization symbol wasn't a lunatic emepror symbol (A crescent moon), it's a Light Evolution Symbol. Sounds like a last miniute change with something left out of it. In terms of dud, this card is basically D2G Godfather, Aqua Master and Necrodragon Belzarogue type of dudness. And.... This is not over! In Dragon Saga's Super Rare 100% Pack, Eternal Moon was one of the 11 Junk Rare slots along with Auravine, Earth's Grasp and among other stuff. And unlike the other 10 Junk Slots, it had NO FLAVOR TEXT IN IT! This basically sums up that this is total junk and is simply a party-ruiner. And it does not fit in the Dragon Saga theme too as mono light does not use evolution creatures. As an additional note, this version actually uses the crescent moon symbol on other Lunatic Emperor creatures. Category:Metagame Status:Junk Rare Category:Evolution Creature Category:Command Category:Angel Command Category:Lunatic Emperor Category:White Knights